Hands
by Ayumu smile
Summary: Splendid have some weird dreams. Pre- Flippy X splendid. Sorry if some of you dislike it. Read and review!


A/N: This is my first HTF fanfic! Though this is their human version as i am extremely attracted to them. I saw the pic first before i watch the cartoon and it was quite... gory. But sorts f funny as well in a weird sort of way. Sorry for any grammar mistake, i went through it a couple of times but i might missed something.

Pairing : Pre- Flippy x splendid! Yes It's yaoi!

"Come here Splendid. Open your eyes and come to me. " A voice beckoned to him in the eerily dark place. His muddled mind attached to the only thing he could understood, which was the voice. Staring at the place where he somehow knew the voice came from, he moved. But it was so hard. It felt like moving in the deep water, your limbs heavy and your movement being restricted by the current going in the opposite direction but he was nothing if not persistent and therefore moved he did. His mind felt like it was being squeezed and his heart was gasping from oxygen that he felt deprived of. Through the blurriness of his mind, he very much registered the numbness flowing through his body and he squeezed his eyes shut as unbidden tears fell down his paled cheeks.

"It's hard. It's so hard!" He wanted to shout but no sound came forth from his paled lips. His eyes widen as a new wave of fear course through him. He couldn't call for help. His voice wouldn't ring through the dark and his eyes couldn't find any soul in sight. There was nothing but despair and fear. No shining hope or the braveness he was always applauded for. There was nothing. Nothing.

"Splendid!" Rang the voice from before, this time more desperate, more urgent, more…scared. Hands grasped at his own and his eyes widen. His breath quicken as new found oxygen was happily greeted by his lungs and he felt himself being pulled out of the dark place. Relief filled him and he smiled as his hands clung to the hands of his savior like a lifeline and then there was nothing but white.

-,,,,,,-,,,,,,-,,,,,,-,,,,,-,,,,,,-

"Gaaahhh!" A blue haired teenage boy of about sixteen years old screamed as he sprang out of the bed and onto the floor as if electrocuted. His head connected to the floor painfully with a loud sounding thud. He groaned as the pain made itself known and his head throbbed like crazy. Sitting up, he ruefully rubbed his aching head and yawned, causing water to appear in his eyes. He stopped and looked at his hands. It felt awfully warm as if he was holding a person's hand all night long. Blinking in confusion he tried to remember what he had done last night to warrant such a thing. He shook his head and just let it be one of those things that couldn't be explained. He could not remembered what he dreamed of but his chest felt all fluttery and he had a feeling the dream had something to do with his hands being warm but the thought was just too absurd he dismissed it right after he thought about it.

Looking at the clock, he smiled when he saw that he was awake quite early and decided that he would took a longer bath this time so by the time his twin brother decided to shower it would be cold. Snickering at the thought, he took his towel and went to do his morning routine. When he finished brushing his teeth, he donned his usual blue jumper on top of a yellow t-shirt and put on his red goggles. Smiling when he deemed himself ready. Jumping down the stairs, he immediately went to work on breakfast as he heard his brother's rather colourful word coming from the shower. Once the fun was over, he was filled with dread at the thought of his brother's revenge. Gulping, he quickly fried the egg the way his brother's like it, sunny side up with cheese on the side of the plate. Not that long after, his brother trudged downstairs. His scarlet eyes murderous and his red hair looked like raging fire. He offered the egg as an apology and gave him an uneasy smile.

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! Here's your egg I make it the way you like it and I even make the cheese bigger!" He begged. His brother's eyes glinted in the way that said 'i-forgive-you-now-but-I'm-going-to-get-you-later kind of way but them he sighed and sat down, eating his food slowly. Taking that as a sign that he was forgiven, for now, Splendid sat down and gobbled up his breakfast. His brother, Splendon just looked at him disgusted.

After finishing breakfast, they quickly grabbed their bag and shoes and locked the door as they were leaving the house. They were rather early so Splendon and him were listening to music with their headphone on, which was connected to one MP3. On the way, they were intercepted by the Greenhold twins, Shifty and Lifty. They were identical with the exception that shifty always wore a fedora on top of his head. They have green short hair end glimmering emerald eyes and a childlike face that was dubbed adorable by the female in his class. Those two always bullied him and they always manage to steal his stuff. Weirdly enough, they were one of his best friends and he really appreciated them when they didn't try to steal from him.

"Yo, it is isn't little heroes! What are you doing up so early?" The older of the twins Shifty commented while the younger Lifty just snickered as if it was the best joke he ever heard. It probably was, Splendid never understood those two.

"The question is why are YOU BOTH up this early?" Splendon retorted boredly.

"You know this and that," Shifty started.

"Things and stuff," Lifty continued.

"There's a lot to we need to do!" They ended simultaneously.

They talked for a bit with Splendon looking disinterested all the while. When they left he realised that he had lost his notes. How they managed to steal that he really didn't know and he rather not find out. Finding it too much of a hassle to get it back from them, he just sighed and relented to his fate. Splendon just snicker at him and continued on his way, yanking at him arm so he wouldn't have to stop his music.

They reached the school and Splendon immediately went to the student council room, taking the MP3 and both the headphones with him. Splendid grumbled annoyed as he knew Splendon knew he couldn't concentrated without his headphone. Sighing in annoyance, he just went to his classroom and sleep before the teacher came. Entering it, he immediately spotted the Greenhold twins using his notes to finish their homework and one other person.

His eyes widen as he saw Flippy sitting there seemingly reading a book decked in his usual army attire. He said that it once belong to his father when he was young and it was now his as his father had passed away. His hair a dark green and his eyes a warm green focused on the book at hand. Their eyes met when Fliipy raised his eyes and smiled. He smiled back and gave the army clad boy a warm greeting before going to his seat. Flippy stopped his advances by grabbing his arm and Splendid froze. His hand felt familiar and his heart speed up as the hand squeeze his arm before moving down to his hand. And then Flippy did the most surprising thing ever and peck the top part of his hand. He blushed furiously when Flippy raised his eyes to meet him. His eyes were now looking dangerous and golden like those of a cat.

"I'm glad you're safe Splendid." He murmured, his eyes going back and forth between yellow and green. As he said that, Splendid mind decided to remind him of his dreams and this time he show a concern looking Flippy pulling him out of a dark coloured ocean.

A hoot woke him from his daydream and he turned to see the twins smirking deviously at him and he immediately yanked his hands off of Flippy. Screaming at himself all the while, he told himself that the fluttering in his belly was not for anything other than embarrassment.


End file.
